This invention relates generally to food containers and, more specifically, to a combination food container and sealed condiment dispenser and method therefor.
Food containers are often utilized in the fast food industry to hold varying food products such as french fries, onion rings, chicken nuggets, and the like. Many individuals prefer to eat these foods, generally referred to as finger foods, after applying a condiment, such as ketchup, mustard, barbecue sauce, etc. These condiments are acquired separately from the finger food, and subsequently applied to the finger food. The condiments are usually provided in either a sealed condiment package, or in a cup-like condiment container. Condiments that are transported in an unsealed package or open container are, of course, prone to spilling. Even sealed condiment packages, if not fixedly attached to the food container, can be dropped, also creating a hazard, as well as inconveniencing the individual. Moreover, with any condiment package that is not fixedly attached to the food container, there is a danger that the customer will leave the establishment where the finger food was purchased, forget to obtain the condiment, and then find himself or herself away from the eating establishment without having a condiment handy.
Prior art attempts to combine a condiment with a food container do not provide a sealed condiment package fixedly attached to a food container. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,333 issued to Gonzalez et al. shows a food container with an open, unsealed container for ketchup. Other food containers, although providing a sealed condiment package, do not show the sealed condiment package fixedly connected to the food container. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,435 issued to Ludder et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,466 issued to Lane, Jr. show condiment packages which hang on the lip of the food container.
A need therefore existed for a food container with a sealed condiment dispenser fixedly connected to a part of the container to allow for the quick, clean, convenient, and safe application of a condiment to a food.
An object of the present invention is to provide a combination food container and sealed condiment dispenser with the condiment dispenser fixedly connected to the food container to allow for safe and easy application of a condiment to food.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for dispensing a condiment from a combination food container and sealed condiment dispenser.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a combination food container and sealed condiment dispenser comprising, in combination, a food container having a front portion, a back portion, a bottom portion joining a bottom end of the front portion and a bottom end of the back portion, a first side portion joining a first side end of the back portion and a first side end of the front portion, and a second side portion joining a second side end of the back portion and a second side end of the front portion, and a sealed condiment package fixedly attached to one of the front portion, the back portion, the first side portion, and the second side portion.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method for dispensing a condiment from a combination food container and sealed condiment dispenser, comprising the steps of providing a food container having a front portion, a back portion, a bottom portion joining a bottom end of the front portion and a bottom end of the back portion, a first side portion joining a first side end of the back portion and a first side end of the front portion, and a second side portion joining a second side end of the back portion and a second side end of the front portion, providing a sealed condiment package, fixedly attaching the condiment package to one of the front portion, the back portion, the first side portion, and the second side portion, providing a quick opening mechanism on the sealed condiment package, and engaging the quick opening mechanism to release contents of the sealed condiment package.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.